The Rathering
by XXXMajorBookWormXXX
Summary: "I would rather, & rathering is what gets me in so much trouble." A very "gooberific" story about a Sagittarius girl who is a Wiccan at Gwynion Christian Academy.When her dedication ceremony turns into chaos she and her coven-buddies are in for adventure
1. Introduction? x3

"Would you rather be the devil or God?" My best friend Faith asked catiously, leaning against the register counter at my job, Village Witch. She knew the subject of anything even relatively close to the subject of religion was touchy, being as I had officially changed my religion to Wiccan from Christianity, and she was a Christian. She had been so disapointed when I'd told her I had decided to travel the Wiccan path that she'd cried. But it's not like it was easy on me, either! Hello, _I_ was the one who was into a whole 'nother religion behind my familys and friend's back, not to mention I was going to a Christian school! Oh, and I was completely seeing God through a new God/Goddess! That had to be hard, (and it was), not that she nor anyone else cared. All they cared about was their good little Reeve turning into something they didn't understand. And everyone knew that was the one thing Christians' hated and were afraid of; things they didn't understand. For example, the Salem Witch Trials; the Christians _killed_ us Witches because they didn't understand the religion!

"Being as I don't believe in the devil, nor your God, I don't find it accurate to answer that question." I said, handing her two five dollar bills and a reciept. She snatched her diet Coke, obviously annoyed at my answer.

"Life or death situation," she pushed, her eyes eager. I ignored her, pretending to mess with some colorful pentagram bracelets.

"You're terrible."

"Not true," I said, averting my gaze. And, I wasn't terrible, right?

First of all, before I start telling you the dirty details about how my life when from perfect little suburb life to majorly fucked-up, I'm Reeve McCoy. Pleasure to meet you. So, I'll just tell you the basics—so that I don't bore you to death with me, and I can't say too say too much about myself so you can relate to me better or whatever. (I don't know…ask the author.) I'm officially a freshman in my oh so perfect little christian high school, which isn't as great as it sounds. For one, you can't even smile in the damn school (in any high school, for the matter) without everyone saying you're grinning because you think you're a big, bad freshman. People really need to get something straight; seventy five percent of the newbies/young ones don't think they're all that. Seriously people, why would we? We're at the bottom of the fudging school! And two, it sucks to know that you have four more years in the damn place. But I won't go into my psycho-babble about how I feel about High school right now; I'll save that for later. Like I was saying. I'm not an emo, though most of my friends are into the emo-fashion. Most of my friends, the Wiccan ones, tend to look a bit cliche', which I hate. I've just never really liked stereotypes. They are the shame and agony filled act of categorizing people as conformist, as the rest of the teenage society, into meaningless groups that degrade your self-integrity. Yay for the human race, adding more to destroy the social status of the world! Ugh. I won't even acknowledge it…Back to me—again. As you can tell, my mind gets off track a lot, one thought leading to another, and then that to another. But, hey, there's just some things we can't help. Let me just tell you about my life—or my Used-To-Be life, anyway. It was perfect:

The typical bitchy parents; an awesome older brother; a troll of a little brother, but you gotta love him; the cutest dog in the world; the most reliable grandma, although she's a little crazy; the perfect little crew of friends;lovin' life in the most amazing little christian school, Gywnion; **being a Christian**. And now I've lost everything just by losing one. Make sense? No? Let me explain:

It all started when I was ten, five years ago, before they put me in this Christian school. I was at the Fair with my family, walking and talking and laughing. It had been totally innocent…until I saw the psychic reading booth. It sparked my curiosity—and now, as in today, I know that it sparked something deeper than my curiosity, but I'll get to that later— so I started towards it. But then my grandma pulled me back, pretty much throwing a fit and telling me never to go near things like it. She'd said that it was blasmephy. And, of course, I did the exact opposite of what she said just because I didn't like being told what to do. You know how it is when your ten; Stubborn, wanting to be grown, thinking you know it all, and doing the opposite of what your parents tell you. Typical. Innocent. Or so I'd thought.

When everyone had gone on rides, and it was just me and grandma, I told her I was hungry. She'd given me some money and told me to be back in ten minutes. And I'd really almost passed on the whole psychic thing, because it had looked boring and old-ish. But, like I said earlier, it had sparked something in me. So I went into the red, velvet-looking tent, and sat in that really weirdly comfortable chair. I had been right about one thing—it had been boring. At least, it had been boring then. I was ten—I didn't want to sit there and listen to some lady tell me things about my life that I'd already known. My cats name; how I felt about my step-dad; my pissed-off attitude towards the baby that had been in my mom's stomach at the time, etc. The only thing that had caught my attention was when she'd said I was "A seeker on a spiritual path". At the time, it had sounded so cool I went into complete ten-year-old mode, asking if it meant I was a ninja or something crazy like that. Unfortunately for me—at the time, it hadn't meant I was a ninja. But that didn't stop me from acting like it did. When I left the tent, I ran straight to my grandma and told her I was a spiritual seeker, hoping she would laugh and join in on my game like always. But she did the exact opposite. She'd gone Jackie Chan on my ass! (Verbally speaking). And you know how grandmas' are when they tell your mom stuff; somehow making it sound a lot worse than it really was.

So the whole rest of the day had been boring and annoying and weird.

It had been boring because I didn't get go on any more rides because I was being yelled at by my grandma and my mom, which, let me tell you, is a tag-team you never want to experience.

It had been annoying because, one, they just wouldn't shut up! And two, because, honestly, I'd thought it was my grandma's fault. If she hadn't been so blind and had just gone with me to get my food, I wouldn't have even gone.

And it had been weird because back then, I hadn't gotten the big deal about going into the damn tent!

Me? I'd just wanted to go home.

When I'd gotten home, everything had seemed different. I can't really explain how it was different, just like I can't explain how I knew things from that point on. I just do and did. (Or maybe I had always _known_ things, but her words had made me really start to notice). Anyway, it wasn't until just last week that I found out that the psychic reading was the key to, well, me. A seeker on a spiritual path… And just like that, Bam! It hit me. I knew it meant something, and I researched like crazy; from Buddaism to Jewish, to just plain Psychic things (like how we only use 10% of our brains, and that if we dug deeper, we could do things like manifesting!) until I came along this little thing called Wicca, which by the way, is something that the Christian bible entirely goes against. And isn't that just peachy that the one thing that completely goes against my religion, family, and school is what I felt drawn to? Witch Craft.

And so that, my friends, is how losing one thing made me lose everything. I've been a Christian most of my life, though it never felt meaningful or quite right like The Craft does. It's still hard to let go of the whole God and Jesus thing, especially since I'm going to a Christian school. And even though I didn't want to let go of Jesus, I still wanted to belong to the Craft and the Goddess; but that would mean betraying just about everyone. That would mean being in secret in fear that people would turn on me, hate me, and call me a Devil Worshipper. And that—being in secret—would mean I no longer have all of those things ("those things" being my perfect life). At least not in the same way, I wouldn't. I'd have to be secretive, sneaky, and what my friends and family would call 'evil'. And even if_ I _thought that Wicca wasn't necessarily evil, that is just has bad press, that doesn't mean they would agree. They'd probably say Satan was speaking through me or whatever. Overall, my point is it felt like I was losing everything. I knew it would never be the same if I really did what my soul, my heart was telling me to do...

So of course, I decided to become a secretive, sneaky, evil kid. One day, after taking secret classes on Wicca at my job, I finally decided to grow some balls and join a coven. Luckily for me, I wasn't the only naughty Christian girl at my school. A very colorful group of people, who of which I came across during a very special Samhian ritual just about a month ago, are now my coven-buddies, at a very Christian school. Crazy, huh? Life was so amazingly crazy! So, that's how I went through life; being very cautious with the subject of religion. But, with everything else, I was my same o'l Sagittarius self. So I guess my life wasn't totally majorly jacked-up, but it was pretty shitty having to hide and have listen to all those Christians go on and on all day.

"Hey, Reeve, did my grandma ever tell you-oh, hi Faith." Justin, my "orgasmic co-worker", as Velvet, my more rad best friend, liked to call him. (Orgasmic being a replacement for awesome and super-fine).He was a little more on the skinny side, but had muscles to make up for it. He wor0e his hair in the common Emo style; longish, partly covering one eye, and black with blonde streaks. His eyes were the palest, softest shade of purple. He was wearing a NeverShoutNever shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse to top it off. But even though his whole look screamed Emo, his eyes said something different. They weren't full of hate or lust, like most Emo's I knew. Instead they were gentle and very, very sad.

"Hey yourself, stud. Whaddus you're G-ma want, now?" I said playfully.

"Justin, I was hoping I'd see you here!" Faith practically purred, giving him a _very_ friendly smile. It really pissed me off how she would flirt with him when she knew I liked him. And that, when I asked her about it, she would tell me I was delusional-that she liked him only as a friend, and that I should totally go for him. Yet here she was, batting her lashes. What a joke. I mean, yes, I did have an almost-ex boyfriend, but I still liked Justin. Jeez, she could at least attempt at flirting somewhere away from me. Far away. Where there weren't numerous sharp objects in reaching distance... "I needed some help with a project," She continued, pulling a notebook out of her bag. I could see her blue eye-liner smudging behind her glasses. My eyeliner never smudged; I made sure of it. Speaking of...I swiped a finger under both eyes, happy to see no black smudges on my finger. Ha!

"What's that?" He said, leaning against the counter.

"It's, uh, it's about Reincarnation. And, well, I thought you'd know all about that since, well, it's kind of a part of your religion." Yes, Justin was in fact a part of my colorful coven-buddies.

"Oh, well, that's easy. Reincarnation is one of the primary building blocks of the Wiccan faith," He started, as Faith moved closer to him with false interest in her project. Okay, umm, no. First of all, why would a very Christian girl who goes to a Christian school need to know about the Wicca beliefs? Mm mmm mmm. Boys just do not think. Or maybe he was just being polite.

"Faith, you do realize that I am learning Wicca, so you could have asked me for help." I said accusingly, cutting Justin off mid sentence.

"Oh, come to think of it, I _could _have asked you! Oh, darn. Well, you might as well continue, Justin." She said, shooting me a dangerous look. Justin chuckled, probably sensing the testosterone.

"Actually, it would be a good idea for Reeve to excersize explaining Wicca-you two should study together. I gotta run, anyway. Mind closin' up, Reeve? My grandma just texted me-"

"Yeah, I'll close up. I feel for you-having to hang out with the G-ma." We smiled at each other, the insider our only escape to privacy at the moment, with Faith glancing back and forth between us scornfully.

"I guess I'll see ya around, Justin!" I could practically see Faith's desperateness wafting in the air. I sighed, knowing that I would regret what I said next. What I wanted to say was "back the hell off." But no, I didn't say that at all. My friendly side took over, like it always did, and I ended up saying, "Hey, Justin, I was thinking we should all chill sometime. You know-you, Faith, me, and maybe I can bring another friend of mine along."

"Ohmygod, totally!" Faith squealed, perking up instantly. I sighed, locking the register up for the day. I had always been way nice when it came to boys and material things. Even if I'd seen it or him first, If one of my friends liked him, I'd end up setting up _their_ date! And then, I'd have the audacity to feel jealous while I watched their happy relationship (they always ended eventually, but then the guys would be considered un-datable based on Girl-Code 101). Ugh, being a girl is too damn complicated. I give myself a huge AMEN... :)

"Umm, yeah, maybe." Justin muttered, obviously not as psyched as Faith. "Sounds...fantastic."

"Cool, so I'll see you around." Faith said, unfazed at his reaction.

"Love ya. Oh, and, uh, blessed be." I called as I fumbled with the register keys, trying, once again, to lock the damn thing. I glanced up to see him shoot me a small smile before disappearing out the door.

"God, he is so f-ing hot." She said, pretending to swoon.

"Mhm." I mumbled, finally getting the register closed. "Fina-fucking-lly!" I said, throwing my hands up.

"Oh no, Reeve, what am I going to _wear_!"

"To where? And when?"

She stared at me as if I was missing something huge, then sighed, knowing that she was either going to give the answer away or we'd be staring-off dumbly for hours. "To the double-date? With Justin? The one you set up less than five seconds ago-"

"Ohhhh. Umm, Faith, I never called it a double date. I said we should hang; you know, as _friends_..." She blinked, looking as if the word wasn't in her vocabulary. "Homies? _Friends_? Buddies? Chill-pals? _Friends_?-"

"Do not start with your nonsense made-up words." She laughed, and then jumped right back to the subject. "Seriously, though..."

"Dude, are you _cereal_? I say a huge "what the frik" to your freak-out. Calm yourself...breathe...there you go. Now, it's not a date; were just hanging out. Capiche?" She narrowed her eyes, but before she could start her mean-girl babble, my phone started singing Lil Wayne's _Drop the World_. I glanced down at the caller ID, smiling in spite of myself as a picture of me and Matt Rally kissing popped up on the screen. Matt and me had been dating for officially five months as of today. It was a pretty good realationship, besides the fact that I thought he might be cheating on me, or at least messing with other girls. A lot. (But, I mean, we did go to different schools, although we saw each other on a basis. I made sure of it). And no, I wasn't the type of girl who watches her boyfriend like a hawk (and not just because I couldn't, being as we went to different schools), waiting for that pretty girl who keeps eyeing him to walk up so I could missell-launch her ass. No; In fact, I was very flexible with guys, being one of the reasons, I think, that they loved me so much. I hardly got jealous, and when I did, it was only a bit, and I handled it maturely. I wasn't clingy. At all. And I made them feel like they were on top of the world on their shittiest days, and I always supported them in anything they did. All that I asked in return was the same. And I honestly didn't mean to settle for less than the same treatment, but I'd fallen in love with Matt after two weeks, and it was almost impossible to get away now. The times he would tell me that my ideas were stupid, I'd laugh it off, because I wasn't _that _chick; the one who gets all pissed and emotional. I was cool, laid-back, confident, and strong. Or so everyone thought. Underneath that exterior, though, I was a total softie. A, dear Goddess, _emotional person_. Not that I planned on letting anyone know that... So, yes, I totally understand those rude-ass comments you're probably making right now, including: "Wow, your whole relationship is a lie." or "What a joke." or "Technically, your not _really_ dating because, technically, you have to show emotions in order to love him, technically."

Technically, kiss my ass. I know, my relationship was a joke, and I was _slowly_ working my way out of it.

_Slowly_.

"Hey, Matt." I breathed into the phone, turning away from Faith's annoyed expression. She knew all about me and Matt, and she definitely didn't approve.

"Babe, you 'member how I have that football game at five-thirty?"

"Oh, goodness!" I said, glancing at the clock above me. Five O'clock, it read. Major shit! "I totally forgot-I'm on my way now, though-"

"Yeah, well, on the way over can you maybe pick up my shoulder-pads? I left 'em in my bedroom, on the floor I think." I heard Drew, Matt's best friend's voice in the background yelling, "Were about to kick some ass, babyyyyy!" There was an explosion of laughter and grunts, and I couldn't make out what Matt was saying, but he was yelling as well. It was muffled, like he put the phone against himself, artificially putting me on hold. "Babe?" He finally said, still chuckling at something.

"Sounds like you guys are having a blast," I said with an edge. There you go, Reeve. Stand up for yourself. Don't allow him to put you on hold _all the time_-

"So, yeah, can you?"

I sighed, locking the front door of the shop behind me and Faith before answering, "Totes Magotes," my gooberific/dorky replacement of "totally".

I hesitated before breathing, "I love you." into the phone.

And then he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reeve, I swear, your the best!" Matt said, pulling me towards him and hugging me tight. I'd rushed around town; driving Faith home, getting Matt's pads, having a very weird conversation with his mom about her garden, _and_ going back to Gwynion to change into some shorts and a War Hawks jersey (Matt's team). Oh, and stopped at the QuickTrip for some gum, because I couldn't have bad breath. Ever. I was almost known for my obsession with teeth and breath. But I mean, seriously, gross teeth/breath was a big turn-off! Man, life was a hassle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now hurry up and change so you can go kick some ass, you goober." I said, but he only pulled me closer, arms tightening around me. I had nowhere else to put my hands but around his neck.

"I'm serious, Reeve, your the best. You don't know how great you are. You're always here for me." He mumbled, his breath warming my lips. His lips touched mine, and I felt my gut twist like it always did when I was around Matt. And I loved that feeling; like I was about to literally melt in his arms. I'd loved it so much. Maybe I'd confused that intoxicating feeling for love, and that was why I wasn't happy. Maybe I was so drugged-up by his intoxicating presence that I couldn't tell if the feeling was love or not. And since I was always drugged-up around him, I could never tell until I was away, when it didn't matter. Sigh...

Well, anyway, for now, I was in Matt's arms, my lips moving against his, and I was Okay. I broke off the kiss, not wanting to make him any more late than he already was.  
"I love you." He whispered, pecking me sweetly. That was the second time he'd said that. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to shoot someone. Ah, hell, I wanted to make-out with him, _badly_! What the hell had the world come to!

"I love you, too." I sighed, stepping out of his arms.

"Matt, you're starting today, so you might wanna..." A guy a didn't recognize trailed off, eyes grazing over me. "This your girl?"

"Yeah, _my_ girl." Matt said, walking over to him.

"Hey, man, I was just looking-" He said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Mhm," Matt muttered as they did a little fist-pound. Wow. Guys...

"Freshman?" The guy asked, staring pointedly at me.

"Yeah..." I said, picking up my purse, which had dropped while I was kissing Matt.

"Mmm, that's too bad. 'Cause if you were older, I would do so much to you..." He drank me in, all five foot five of me. Matt just did a little laugh. I glanced away from his intimate gaze, glad to see Velvet, my other best friend, pulling into the student lot.

"I'll see you after the game, Reeve." Matt called as him and his douche friend walked away, guffawing like idiots.

"Yeah, see ya." I mumbled, though he was already out of hearing range.

"Whatsup lezbo?" Velvet said, sliding her arms around my waist from behind.

"Oh, just another day in paradise of hiding all my thoughts, feelings, and emotions behind that fake, cheesy smile. You know, the usual."

"Ahw, I love you, you know that?" She said, unwrapping her arms from around me. I felt the tension roll off of me, and I actually felt good. Velvet could do that to a person. Make you feel worry-free, laid-back, and totally chill. "Ohmygod, guess what!"

"Huh?"

"Erin finally flipped off that damn Mrs. Annabelle! But, I mean, she had it comin'. She was all, "Get outta my class!" and shit. Oh, man, it was great. Hey, speaking of, can I borrow your notes from that Baptist 101 class?"

I laughed despite myself. "It's not called Baptist 101, Velvet. Although we're totally bad-ass, and are in a different religion, we have to respect the school's."

"Yeah, yeah, what the hell ever. Can I borrow the notes, or what?" Sighing, I reach into my purse and flip open my phone, adding "Give Velvet Notes" into my calendar, which was already almost full. Ugh. "And, I know I'm bringing this up again, but really. I've been Christian half my life. It's not completely terrible, so don't talk so much crap—" I started, but she cut me off by waving it away and rolling her eyes.

"Save the speech, Reeve. I've heard it, what, a billion times before from you?" She said, sitting on the closest bleachers and shuffling through her purse. I give up on the "speech", knowing she was too stubborn to really listen. Instead, I occupy myself by flipping through one of her Teen Magazines. "Anyway," She said in her normal gossip-girl tone. "Look at Courtney Hoe Sanders down there, flirting it up with Paul." I followed her gaze to the side of the football field, where the cheerleaders hung out before the game. And there she was, messing with Paul Fowlers collar.

"Wait. Hoe-Sanders?" I bursted out laughing, thinking about just how true that nickname was. She really was a hoe, or at least she was when we went to school together in Junior High. You know, that blonde girl who is quite possibly the most dramatic person ever, has weird-shaped eyes, but everything else perfect to make up for it? Yeah, that was Courtney for you. When the hysteria was over, I looked down to see Velvet grinning as well.

"Well, she is the biggest hoe at NIHS. Seriously, she slept with the whole entire football team here .Team. Yes, gross, right?" She shook her head sadly, totally unaware of my sinking heart, because that whole entire team includes Matt Rally, the most amazing, talented guy in the universe. Oh, and he's gorgeous too. With his tropical blue-green eyes; kind of long, blonde, tousled hair that often gets in his face, making him look even more adorable; his moist, perfect lips that I had been kissing less than a minute ago. So yes, I hate that I like him; I hate that just the thought of Courtney and him sprawled all over each other makes me want to rip that Brittany Spears look-alike blonde hair of hers right out of her head. But I do and it does. "Eww. What a total hoe-bag," I said halfheartedly, as Velvet nodded in agreement while popping a gummy bear into her mouth.

"Hopefully, someday, she'll learn that guys only like her for her…well, for physical things." I added, and feeling like such a moron for saying that, I forget all about Matt.  
"First of all, she knows why they like her. All hoe-bags know that sex is the only reason guys like them, but they like that, which makes them hoe-bags. And second, don't go all Hillary Duff on me, acting like you can't say sex." Ignoring her, I try to figure out how she manages to know every rumor about every school. She's, like, a walking drama-pedia! I spot John, her boyfriend, who also goes to this school, sitting close to the cheerleaders. Uh oh.

"Come on," Velvet said, pulling me up. "There is no way I'm letting Courtney anywhere near him; she might, like, seduce him." I follow her to him, despite my disappointment in her. She's so unconfident that she can't even leave her boyfriend alone with some slutty cheerleaders for a minute.

"Reeve, tell that dumb ass-hat friend of yours that if she ever messes with me again, I am gonna do a lot more than just bitch-slap her." Is what I was greeted by. Erin, another coven-buddie must have been hidden behind John or something, because she's right there next to him. "Great to see you too, Erin—who are we talking about, now?" "That damn Faith—oooh, she gets on my nerves." Erinsaid, looking like she wanted to really kill someone. She flipped her blonde curls over her back, closing her blue eyes in frustration.

"What did she do?"

"The hoe tried to fight me! Fight me, the baddest bitch in this school—"

"Excuse eh moi?_ I _am the baddest bitch in the school, get it straight." Courtney Hoe-Sanders said,"accidentally" shouldering me. Ugh, just ugh. I really thought High School would be better; that everyone would mature and put our stupid Junior High drama away, but nope. Once a hoe-bitch, always a hoe-bitch, I guess. Whatever. I could honestly care less. I was, like, a billion times more popular than her because, well, I was cooler. And plus, unlike Junior High, we go to completely different schools so pshh.

"Next time you shoulder me, I will missile-launch your ass into next week, hater." I said as she started walking away, flocked by her group of ass-holes.

"Little girl, I do not have time for your geeky words-and Velvet, you and your cool friends-ie, not Reeve-are invited to my party." Courtney said in her annoying high-pitched voice, dismissing us with one spectacular hair-flip, and walking away.

"I wonder if she spits at her image in the mirror," John said, automatically cracking on Courtney, which always made Velvet mad. I know it doesn't make any sense that Velvet would get mad, being as she talked about Courtney all the time. Even though I never liked to admitt it to myself, Velvet could be a bit of a two-faced poser. "Oh, and ah, this is my sister, Erin." He motioned towards her. Erin didn't even crack a smile. Just stared at Velvet unpleasantly. I stared at them, mouth gaping. No way were they related! I guess it would explain why Erin was at an NIHS football game, but damn.

"Alright-y, I'm out." I murmured, starting towards our spot on the bleachers.

The game went by quick; Matt's team won, like always. They were the undefeated champs in town, and would soon start traveling the states to play. "Oh, uh, yay..." I mumbled when he told me. He was so infinitely excited though, so I pretended to be too. Really, I was, like, dying inside. Sure, it would give me a reason to dump him...but I knew that when it came down to it I could never dump him. I just can't. After a good thirty-minute make out session in my dorm back at Gwynion, he snuck back out, and I cried and hugged myself all night, with no sleep to save me from my thoughts. On Sunday I stayed in my room again, crying. Velvet came and tried to convince me to go out and eat with her and John.

"I'd rather not." I'd said.

Silence. "You sure?" I nodded, and that was it. No more company, no more trying to get me out of bed. Just me, my dorm, and the silent but sure presence of the tired entities.


End file.
